


Two Dates, Two Times

by KitsJay



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, kinkmeme fill, so hey guess what I was the Christmas anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsJay/pseuds/KitsJay
Summary: Hank goes on a date with Adalind.In another universe, he goes on a date with Wu.





	Two Dates, Two Times

**Author's Note:**

> Originally filled at the Grimm kinkmeme.

__

Adalind

Wu laughed lightly, taking another sip from his snifter. “Hey, how about some dinner?”

Hank shot him a look. “I’m tempted, but no. I’ve got a big day tomorrow, and I got to get some sleep.”

They shared rueful glances, a silent commiseration of a job that went between absolutely no cases to fifty, seemingly all at once. It was rare that they would even get a moment to chat at a bar like this when there was an ongoing case, but if Hank looked at the pictures of that dead teacher one more time, he was going to be starting his New Year’s resolution to lose weight sooner than January.

“So,” Wu said deadpan, “you’re paying, right?”

Hank sighed, pulling out some cash and throwing it on the table. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He walked away, leaving Wu chuckling at the bar. Wu tapped the wooden counter to get the bartender’s attention. The man, in his forties, graying at the temples and with an expression that said he had heard it all and then some, wandered over. Wu nodded to the menu. “Hey, Bill. Lonely sergeant needs a steak over here.”  
Bill nodded, disappearing to the kitchen to place the order before wandering over. He said gruffly, “Date not work out?”

Wu shrugged in answer.

Behind him, Hank bumped into a lithe blonde with big eyes, just ending her call, managing to sound professional and disappointed at the same time.

“Hey, Ms. Shade, right?”

“Detective,” the blonde trailed off uncertainly.

“Griffin,” Hank supplied.

“Hank!” she exclaimed.

Hank laughed, honestly surprised. Most of those they helped either forgot the kind officers within a week. “That’s right.”

“Sorry,” Adalind said apologetically. “I should have remembered that. You saved my life. So, how have you been?”

“Busy,” Hank said, recalling his most recent case with a shudder. It was noncommittal, though, and worked for small talk. Most people didn’t actually like to hear the gory details. “How have you been?”

“Busy,” Adalind said with a smile. It faded somewhat. “Which is good, right now.”

There was an awkward pause, both of them knowing what she was referring to; the need to keep working, to distract the mind from dwelling on lost friends. Hank interrupted the brief reverie before it could get too tense. “Well, you take care.”

“You too,” Adalind said. Hank turned to leave when her voice stopped him. “Hey, Hank? I don’t suppose you’d want to save me again.”

Hank raised an eyebrow. “From what?”

“My business meeting cancelled, and I’ve got this great table, empty chair. Maybe time for a little payback?” She paused, eyes wide and unassuming. “Can I buy you dinner?”

There was an empty house waiting for him, he knew, not even a pet to rush home to, and the prospect of a date with a lovely woman and a good dinner was too much to ignore. “Yeah,” he said. “Sounds great.”

She smiled in reply. “Great,” she said, leading the way to a corner table, well-worn maple wood tops lit elegantly by the dim lamps overhead. Hank pulled out a chair for her before taking his own, browsing the menu without interest.

“Still working at the office?” Hank said, unsure of what to say. He normally was smoother on dates, but then again, he normally didn’t go on dates with women who had been nearly murdered while he was protecting them. It was an awkward situation.

“Yeah,” Adalind said gratefully, as if she were aware of the awkwardness as well. “It’s been hard, but everyone’s been great.”

“Good,” Hank said, nodding. “That’s good.”

There was another silence, thankfully interrupted by the arrival of a waiter. Adalind ordered a Sauvignon Blanc, while Hank stuck to water. Tomorrow was going to come early enough as it was without adding a hangover on top of it.

“So, had to save any more damsels at work?” Adalind asked, with a hint of a smile.

Hank laughed politely. “None recently,” he said. “But the week is young.”

The night passed with the usual awkward pauses and polite attempts at clichés (she liked pop music, she had admitted sheepishly, and Hank had admitted his own fondness for seventies bands), and by the end of it, Hank was almost grateful to beg off for work.

But somewhere, in another timeline maybe, something very different happened.

 

__

_Wu_

Wu laughed lightly, taking another sip from his snifter. “Hey, how about some dinner?”

Hank shot him a look. “I’m tempted, but no. I’ve got a big day tomorrow, and I got to get some sleep.”

They shared rueful glances, a silent commiseration of a job that went between absolutely no cases to fifty, seemingly all at once. It was rare that they would even get a moment to chat at a bar like this when there was an ongoing case, but if Hank looked at the pictures of that dead teacher one more time, he was going to be starting his New Year’s resolution to lose weight sooner than January.

“So,” Wu said deadpan, “you’re paying, right?”

Hank sighed, pulling out some cash and throwing it on the table. “If I’m paying, then I’m staying. I could use a steak.”

“Though you had a long day ahead of you?”

“No longer than yours,” Hank replied dryly.

Wu tapped the wooden counter to get the bartender’s attention. The man, in his forties, graying at the temples and with an expression that said he had heard it all and then some, wandered over. Wu nodded to the menu. “Hey, Bill. We need two steaks over here.”

Bill nodded approvingly, ducking into the kitchen to place the order.

Hank took another sip of his drink.

“So that latest case hasn’t made you become a vegetarian?” Wu asked casually.

Hank nearly spit out his drink. “Man,” he said with a disgusted expression. “Don’t say things like that.”

“What, mention the case?”

“No, ‘vegetarian’. If it means giving up Bill’s steaks, I resign from the human race.”

“You could learn the joys of veganism,” Wu deadpanned. “More energy, environmentally healthy—“

“Stop, or I will leave,” Hank threatened.

Wu waved a hand in surrender. “Okay, deal. No talking about work.”

“Work is fine, just not—"

He was interrupted by a pretty blonde woman bumping into his shoulder. He turned, surprised to find who it was. “Ms. Shade, right?”

“Detective…” she trailed off uncertainly, still holding her cell phone in one hand.

“Griffin,” he supplied.

“Hank!” she said suddenly. “I’m sorry. I should have remembered that. You saved my life.”

“He’s a regular hero,” Wu muttered under his breath.

Hank shot him a warning look.

“How are you?” he asked politely.

“Busy,” Adalind said with a shrug. “Which is good, right now.”

He nodded sympathetically.

“And you?”

“Busy,” he said with a shrug, ignoring Wu’s barely audible snort beside him. “The usual.”

“Good,” Adalind said. There was an awkward silence. “Um, well, I’ve got to—“

“Yeah, you take care,” he said. She wandered away, already dialing her phone to someone else.

“Oh, Detective Griffin,” Wu said in a high-pitched falsetto, “however can I thank you for saving my life?”

“Shut up,” Hank said without heat. “She’s a nice woman.”

Wu turned in his seat, ostentatiously eyeing the woman up and down. He turned back, waving his hand in the air. “Eh, give her a seven.”

“Seven? She’s an eight at least.”

“I’m taking at least a point off for the bad dye job,” Wu said.

Bill interrupted their conversation, pushing two steaks that covered the entire plate in front of them. They were covered in peppercorns, a small smudge of herbed lemon sauce next to them, and when Hank cut his open, it was the perfect shade of tender pink inside.

“Mmm,” he said, taking a bite. “Oh, that’s good.”

Wu, who privately agreed, said, “Yeah, but keep the orgasmic noises to a minimum. Your girlfriend might get jealous.”

“Oh, baby,” Hank said grinning, “you know I only have eyes for you.”

Wu fluttered his eyelashes. “I know it, honey-bear,” he replied.

“Get a room,” Bill said, rolling his eyes.

The night went on far too late, until Bill was giving them sideways looks and staring meaningfully at the clock, and they hailed a cab, leaning against each other and laughing as they tried to remember the words to the Bee Gee’s “How Deep is Your Love”.

“So, same time next week?” Wu asked casually.

Hank grinned at him. “Is that a date?”

Wu stared at him evenly. “Yeah.”

Blinking, Hank reflected back on the night. It was… kind of perfect, actually. Exactly the low-key, no expectations, fun time he always wanted. The kind he had with his wives after they knew each other and before things went sour, none of that first-date awkwardness. He nodded slowly. “Yeah. Next week.”

Wu grinned. “Great. I’ll bring you a mix-tape. You have really got to update your tastes, man.”

He ducked into the cab as Hank shouted after him, “None of that techno junk!”

In another timeline, things went much differently, and led to something that was different, but maybe, just possibly, the beginning of something better.


End file.
